vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Other (Gravity Rush)
|-| The Other = |-| Shifter Mode = |-| Panther Mode = Summary The Other, called the Mysterious Woman in-game as a proxy for an unknown identity, is a character in Gravity Rush 2. She is the original entity of Kat and Raven from another dimension who's purpose was to train and unlock Kat and Raven's latent abilities. The Other was brought by Bit from "another time and place" to Kat's dream so that Kat and Raven could learn something valuable from her. The Other first met Kat when Kat was searching for Raven. After noticing her presence, the Other transformed into her panther mode and extracted and restricted Kat to her lunar style. As the Other took off afterwards, having made Kat's progression through the unidentified place harder, she eventually had her first battle with Kat after she waited for her to catch up. At some point, she forced Kat to her other gravity style—Jupiter style—and then took off, again. The Other soon reappeared as a combative trial for Kat from a stone tablet that Kat had activated shortly after her previous confrontation with the Other. Eventually, the Other endowed some of her power to Kat so that she could access the panther form. Thereafter, the Other had one last battle with Kat that involved them fighting each other in their panther forms, but the Other was soon defeated and then vanished after the combined efforts of Kat and Raven against her in their panther and phoenix form, respectively. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: The Other, Mysterious Woman, Kat, Raven Origin: Gravity Rush Gender: Female Age: Late Teens-Early 20’s Classification: Human, Gravity Shifter, Original version of Kat and Raven from another dimension Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Walking on walls, Expert in Martial Arts, Teleportation, Power Nullification (Can completely nullify Kat and Raven’s Shifter abilities or even lock and limit them to certain ones), Telekinesis via Gravity Manipulation, Homing Attack via Gravity Kick and Energy Projectiles, Absorption and Healing of herself with Ultra Black Holes (The Ultra Black Hole absorbs what it destroys to heal herself), Transformation (Into the Gravity Panther), Attack Reflection with Vortex Field, Air Manipulation and Temporary Invulnerability with Gale Zone, Energy Manipulation (Can create balls of energy to launch as projectiles), Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Can distort and manipulate space to teleport her enemies away from the battlefield), Sealing, Can create pseudo-black holes, possibly Matter Manipulation (Her Gravity Panther claws causes enemies to dissolve on contact. Her Micro and Ultra Black Holes instantly destroy any enemies or objects that touch their center) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Incredibly superior to Kat and Raven, can fight both of them simultaneously even while transformed and not fighting seriously) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Is far superior to Kat and Raven's Panther/Phoenix Mode) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Incredibly superior to Kat and Raven, and can fight their Panther and Phoenix forms simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Building level | At least Large Building level, higher Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee range with Gravity Panther claws. Tens of meters with energy projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a gravity shifter, the Other's primary abilities involve gravity manipulation. She can perform the most common gravity technique, the gravity kick, which she used against Kat in their first and second battle. Additionally, the Other's gravity kick is the exact same as Kat's, as in she performs a narrow, directed singular kick but with a slight spin. The Other can also use stasis field, which she has four versions of: normal, charged, debris ball and charged-up debris ball. The normal version acts similar to Kat's and Raven's stasis field attack in that she attracts objects from the environment and hurls them forward, which she used against Kat in her first battle with her and could use in her last battle with her. The charged-up version has a slightly longer start up but does not seem to have any other secondary effects, making it appear as just an aesthetic variation. The regular debris ball is small just like Kat's regular version in her Jupiter style, but the Other's charged up version is massive and bigger than Kat's charged up version. She also possess the ability to manipulate stone tablets, which was seen when she had control over and bestowed a tablet's challenge to Kat that involved disabling her ability to shift gravity, while the Other was unaffected by the restrictions. The Other also has the power to change and lock Kat's gravity styles at will, which was shown when she extorted and restricted Kat to both her lunar style and Jupiter style at two separate times, and proven when Kat was unable to change styles. She is also capable of using long-range energy projectile attacks, baring close resemblance to Raven's blue jays, which she used two harmless versions of on Kat to change her gravity styles. The Other has access to her own Panther mode as well, which she had already mastered and can use at will. It was in this state that she manipulated Kat's gravity styles as well as fought against Kat and Raven in their panther form and phoenix form, respectively. Her physical capabilities are also prominent; she is agile in the air, capable of making swift, immediate turns (similar to Raven), and can perform a series of strong standard kicks. Key Base | Gravity Panther Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fusions Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Gravity Rush Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 8